Family
by Monkeywand
Summary: "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." Aaron spends the night/morning with his family. Contains a little m-slash. Established Hotch/Rossi. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Y'all know the drill...

**A/N**: Just a little something to help me deal. I needed some sappiness and this came out. Contains a little M-slash. Not beta-d so any mistakes are mine.

Dedicated to Rockhotch31 for being there for me through a tough time. Also for my Hotch sisters for being such wonderful people!

Family

"_In my family and friends, I have discovered treasure more valuable that gold._" - Jimmy Buffet

* * *

><p>Silence. That's what greets him as he walks through the front door. He frowns, dropping his keys in the bowl on the bench top, followed by his briefcase.<p>

"Hello?" he calls out softly, in case they'd already gone to bed. No answer. He scans the rooms quickly downstairs, but apart from the hallway light, there is no sign of anybody. Carefully, he pads up the stairs, heading for the rooms upstairs. At first glance it is dark and quiet up here too, but a faint glow peeking from beneath a semi-closed door proves him otherwise.

Detouring past his own bedroom first, he slips off his shoes and shirks off his suit jacket. Releasing his tie, he meticulously folds them over the back of the corner chair. Happy now that he is comfortable, he heads back out to his sons' bedroom. Pushing open the door wider, he is greeted with a sight that warms his entire body.

His son is snuggled deeply into the arms of his partner, the book they were obviously reading, now balancing precariously on the edge of the bed.

He can't help but stop and stare for a moment. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and snaps a photo, knowing it'd probably come in handy for blackmail one day. Gently, he grabs the book and places it on the kid-sized bedside table.

Softly, he places a kiss on his lovers' head. "Davey," he whispers, smirking. "Dave, come on, honey." Dave stirs, eyes fluttering open. He has enough sense not to jerk awake. "Come on, sleeping beauty."

Dave, only half awake, glares. Carefully, he pulls his arm free from the youngest Hotchner's embrace and shakes it to get the feeling back. Aaron holds out a hand to help the other man up. Dave stands, groaning softly.

Aaron smirks again. "Getting old there?" he says straight-faced once they are in the hallway.

"I'll show you old," Dave mutters, pulling the younger man into a tight lip-lock. Aaron moans at the familiar contact.

"Hmm... A little younger, I suppose." Dave grows and pushes the usually stoic man up against the wall. With fervor, he attacks Aaron, trailing kisses from lips, across to his ear and down his neck. Aaron can feel himself melting at the touch. He knows it shouldn't but it always comes a surprise what this man does to him.

"Young. Definitely young," he gasps, shivering as Dave's hand trails beneath his now untucked shirt, across his waistband. Dave places one last kiss on Aaron's lips before pulling back.

"Much better. Now, I don't know about you, but how about we finish this thing in the bedroom before our son wanders out for his nightly potty break?"

Aaron's grin widens as he hears the word's "Our son," come from Dave's mouth. His places a kiss on the Italian man's cheek, and tugs at his hands, leading them both towards their bedroom.

**HOTCH HOTCH **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH****** **HOTCH HOTCH**

"Shh," Jack giggles as he stirs the batter. Flour is streaked upon his face but it doesn't stop his wide, toothy grin showing through. Aaron takes the bowl and begins pouring the mixture into a pan.

"Are we making this for papa, daddy?" the young boy asks, scrambling up onto the counter to watch.

"You be careful up there, buddy. And yes. We're making papa breakfast in bed, and if you're lucky you'll be able to join him."

"I will, daddy," Jack replies solemnly, only wiggling slightly from happiness.

"Hey, Jack-Jack, can you get the wooden tray for daddy? Careful, it's big." Jack nods and climbs down, running over to the side of the fridge. He grabs the wooden breakfast tray, grunting at the awkwardness of the size, and lugs it over to the table.

"I gots it, daddy."

"You got," Aaron corrects. "Thank you."

"I got it," Jack repeats.

"You want to grab your plate and cup too?"

"Okay."

Finally, everything is loaded upon the breakfast tray. A plate is piled high with pancakes, along with lemon, sugar, strawberry jelly and chocolate syrup for Jack. Orange juice and coffee in small jugs sit around the pancakes.

"Can I help? Please?" Jack begs, dancing around.

"Um." Aaron wracks his brain. "Can you grab the serviettes please? They're on top of the bench top." The elder man keeps an eye on the younger Hotchner, waiting until the small boy's feet were safely touching the ground again. Satisfied, he asks, "Ready?"

Jack nods, and determinedly marches up the stairs and into his parents' bedroom. Pushing open the door, he announces, "Wake up, Papa, we has a 'prise for you."

Aaron, knowing all of his lovers' tells, knows Dave had been awake well before this moment, but had chosen to pretend to be asleep. He mouths a 'thank you' over Jack's head. Dave nods his head as the youngest Hotchner proceeds to inform him about their breakfast surprise.

"And I made the pandycakes. Well, Daddy did, 'cause I'm too little to use the stove top, Daddy says, but I helped mix the... the..." He scrunches up his face as he tries to think.

"The batter," Aaron supplies.

"The batter. Thanks, Daddy. And I helped carry the napkins up here, too."

"Why, thank you, Master Jack. It seems you and daddy have done a wonderful job!" Dave replies, staring first at the tray full of food, then over to his partner.

Jack squirms. "Can we have pandycakes now, please?" he bursts out.

"Jack," Aaron reprimands.

"Of course," Dave laughs. He quickly cuts up a pancake, covering it with chocolate syrup, and handing it to the small boy. Another plate was handed to Aaron, who in turn handed over a cup of coffee, made just the way Dave liked it. He moans as he takes a sip.

"Thank you for this," the Italian man says quietly, leaning over. Aaron meets him halfway for a kiss.

"Eww... Daddy and Papa, not while I'm eating!" Jack protests with a mouth full of pancakes and chocolate syrup. Both men laugh.

"We're sorry, Jack-Jack," his biological father apologizes.

"That's okay. I love you guys," he announces, wrapping his small arms tightly around both mens' necks. They reciprocate, squishing the younger Hotchner between them.

"I love you guys too," Dave says with a big smile.

"Me three," Aaron echoes. And he knows there is no place he'd rather be at that moment, then with his family, enjoying the small things in life. Even pandycakes in bed.

****HOTCH HOTCH **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH** **HOTCH HOTCH****** **HOTCH HOTCH****

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family._" - Anthony Brandt

* * *

><p>Hope this wasn't too sappy.<p>

Oh, and just a side note, pandycakes is what I used to call pancakes. Still do actually.

Lemme know what you think.

Monkeywand


End file.
